


Five Months

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, GTA, M/M, heisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy have been dating for five months. Five whole, beautiful months.But Ryan doesn't know about Rimmy Tim.





	Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to the Extra Life Stream! 
> 
> Roosterteeth, and especially Achievement Hunter, mean so much to me, so this is my thank you! Most importantly, this is for the kids!
> 
> Please let me know if you find any typos or have thing you want to share! Thank you for reading!

Jeremy and Ryan have been dating for longer than most people survive in Los Santos. 

  
  


Five months. 

  
  


Five whole, blissful months where Jeremy gets to come home to his one respite in the city, to his boyfriend who doesn’t ask questions on why he needs help dying his hair purple again or why he comes home with a new knife wound with shitty excuses. Five months where Jeremy doesn’t have to be Rimmy Tim, but just a hopeless fool in love.

  
  


All of this comes to a head when Jeremy stands in all of his Rimmy Tim gear in a bank the crew is in the middle of robbing, face to face with a shocked Ryan. The people around him whimper in their places sporadically spread around the room, scared into their positions after Jeremy and Michael threw open the doors and fired a few warning shots. Michael screams at the civilians as he patrols his allotted section, allowing Gavin and Geoff to sneak into the vaults unassumingly. 

  
  


Jeremy was put in charge of patrolling the left side of the room, making sure to keep everyone in line so that everything could go as smoothly as possible. When he saw a man standing up out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy whipped around to face him, staring down the sight of his handgun. No way in hell was he expecting to see the love of his life - Ryan.

  
  


Instinctively, Jeremy lowered his gun in shock, and can’t help but stage whisper, “What the fuck?”

  
  


Ryan crossed his arms angrily, cocking a hip as he sniped back with a frown, “I feel like I should be saying that, J.”

  
  


A mix of emotions drown Jeremy as he thinks of every choice that has led up to this crashing of worlds, and regretted every single one of them. The whole crew told him from the very beginning not to get involved with any one outside of their world, but Jeremy just couldn’t help himself; Ryan was just so goddamn different. Who else would tell a complete stranger the difference between green squash and cucumber in the middle of the produce aisle at 3 in the morning?

  
  


Before he can formulate a proper response, Jeremy hears Jack scream in his ear, “Shit. Alfredo just said that the cops were called. What the fuck happened in there?”

  
  


That kicks Jeremy into motion again as he surveys his allotted side of the room, and can see Michael doing the same. Before he notices anything, Jeremy hears a resounding gunshot coupled with a few screams as Michael must have located the culprit. Jeremy sees a woman looking sick to her stomach on the ground on his side of the room, clutching something in her hand. Without a single thought on whether it was her or the one Michael got, Jeremy shoots her hand and sees a phone clatter out. Rather than stopping for the scream, Jeremy puts a bullet right between her eyes. 

  
  


With one last look around the room to check for any other perpetrators, on autopilot Jeremy whips around to check in with his group. He makes eye contact with Ryan and hesitates for only a moment. Once he realizes that he sees no real fear in Ryan’s eyes, Jeremy puts a finger to his com to report while making direct eye contact with Ryan, “It’s been dealt with. Michael and I are on our way out.”

  
  


Michael looks at him from across the bank, then raises his gun when he sees Ryan standing with his arms crossed glaring at Jeremy. In utter panic, Jeremy steps in front of Ryan and shouts, “Mogar, don’t you fucking dare. Just go meet up with Beardo. I’ll be out right behind you.”

  
  


Looking hesitant for only a moment, Michael shakes his head. “And what the fuck will you be doing?”

  
  


With a shrug, Jeremy shoots back with a smile, “I’ll figure it out, just don’t wait up for me.”

  
  


Michael mutters under his breath for only a moment, before throwing  his shotgun up over his shoulder so he can run out the back door, shouting at a few people to stay where they are. After a moment, Jeremy hears Michael’s voice over the intercoms. “Jeremy is on a suicide mission. That blonde God better be worth it, you fuck.”

  
  


Over the intercom, there’s a chorus of shouts where Jeremy can’t discern a single thing besides the overwhelming amount of concern and cursing; but they’re all silenced by the sound of a siren in the distance. After a moment, they start shouting even louder than before.

  
  


Jeremy tunes them out though as he turns back to Ryan. “So, do you want to get out of here with me, or are you going to try and stop me?”

  
  


“Let’s go before you get your dumb ass arrested,” A smile spreads across Jeremy’s face, but it is immediately wiped away when Ryan whispers, “but we’re definitely going to be talking about this when we get home.”

  
  


They run out of the back door of the bank, with Jeremy leading the way. Before they can make it all of the way out though, Jeremy has to shoot three officers who had stupidly decided to flank. Once they’re all dead, Jeremy motions for Ryan to follow him again. 

  
  


The couple sprints through the back alleyway, weaving to avoid police officers but still keeping a low profile. They don’t run into any more cops, but they do have a few close encounters, only stopped by the sound of approaching heavy footsteps. 

  
  


Once they make it over a few streets, they realize that the cops had already established a perimeter and were closing in. Jeremy looks around, surveying his options before deciding to push Ryan behind a dumpster, firmly whispering at him, “You stay here. I don’t want you getting hurt. If one of us has to die, it’s going to be-”

  
  


“Are you done with your self righteous bullshit?”

  
  


Jeremy blinks at him owlishly for a moment before he sputters out, “What?”

  
  


“Just shut up and come here.” Ryan rips Jeremy’s cowboy hat off, and replaces it with his own baseball cap, tucking in his purple and orange hair. He strips him of his purple blazer so Jeremy is just standing in a t-shirt and mustard yellow pants. Ryan throws the offending articles behind the dumpster and looks Jeremy in the eyes for a moment, before pulling him into a kiss.

  
  


After a moment of shock, Jeremy understands what’s happening - plus loving the feeling of Ryan’s mouth against his own - so he pulls Ryan into him aggressively. They’re bodies collide and roll against each other when Ryan comes in contact with the brick wall. The kiss quickly turns open mouthed as Ryan and Jeremy battle for dominance, nibbling on each other’s lips and sucking on each other’s tongues. Ryan ups the ante when he sticks his hand in Jeremy’s back pocket and another in the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer from both anchorage points.

  
  


Not one to be outdone, Jeremy slides his hand beneath Ryan’s jeans and boxer briefs to give his bare ass a firm squeeze. Ryan moans into his mouth and separates to land a healthy hickey onto the side of Jeremy’s neck. Once he feels satisfied with his work, he goes back to pressing his mouth against Jeremy’s. Right when Ryan starts undoing Jeremy’s belt, they hear a shout at the mouth of the alley. 

  
  


Jeremy tries to pull away, but Ryan holds him in place with his one hand on the back of his head. Stealthily, Ryan slips the gun Jeremy had in his hand into the back of his own jeans for safe keeping. A pair of cops come charging down the alleyway, but Ryan refuses to let Jeremy go, even though they are just standing with their mouths pressed against each other, not moving. The two cops press into their space, training their guns on the couple, shouting at them, “Step away and put your hands up.”

  
  


They both cooperate, but Jeremy’s pants fall down around his ankles with his newly undone belt. He looks down at himself - thankful he decided not to go command - but doesn’t move as the cops look at him in surprise. One of them gestures at his pants aggressively, “You can put your fucking dick away.”

  
  


Slowly, Jeremy bends over to pick up his pants, and Ryan can’t help but wolf whistle at him. Once he has his dignity back, Jeremy glares at Ryan before putting his hands back up. The cops look between them before shouting, “Have you seen any shady looking characters running down this alley?”

  
  


The couple looks between each other for a moment before Ryan chuckles deep in his throat. “It’s Los Santos. Everyone is a shady looking character.” 

  
  


Clearly not pleased with the answer, the cops look between each other for a moment before one inclines his head, both slowly lowering their gun. “Call 911 if you see any activity you want to report.”

  
  


With a large sarcastic smile, Jeremy nods his head at the retreating officers, “Will do, officer. Thank you for the kind hospitality.”

  
  


Once they’re out of sight, Jeremy picks up his discarded belongings and walks in the opposite direction of the cops. When they come to a large enough road, Jeremy locates a car as fast as possible. He tries to elbow open the window, but he can’t get it broken - probably bulletproof. Frustrated, and with a freshly bruised elbow, Jeremy pulls out his gun and aims at the offending window. Before he can get a shot off, Ryan puts a hand on his shoulder with a chuckle. Jeremy whips around to say, a little annoyed, “Well, what the fuck do you suggest?”

 

“Maybe not firing a gun when we’re surrounded by cops. Let’s just hotwire that motorcycle.” Ryan gestures to the aforementioned vehicle parked in front of the assaulted car.

  
  


With a long sigh, Jeremy looks at the car, then the motorcycle. He looks at Ryan with wide eyes and says slightly guiltily, “Ryan, I know this is new to you, but it’s not like the movies. Just because I’m in the Fake AH, doesn’t mean I know every trade. I know it’s dumb, but I don’t know how to hotwire a motorcycle.”

  
  


Ryan laughs again, and Jeremy furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Ryan starts walking over and pops open the back. With a cheeky grin, Ryan pulls out a few wires. “Well, it’s a really good thing that I do.”

  
  


Jeremy bursts into laughter as Ryan pulls out a few more wires and crosses them, only for the motorcycle to rev with a small jump start forward. Ryan easily swings his leg over, and slaps the back as an invitation, which Jeremy happily takes.

  
  


Once they start shooting down the road with Jeremy’s arm wrapped around Ryan’s middle, Jeremy leans forward to whisper into Ryan’s ear, “I know this probably isn’t the ideal moment to have this conversation, but I think we should have it as soon as possible.”

  
  


There’s a long pause between them as Ryan darts through traffic and nods at Jeremy to continue without looking back. With a pained sigh, Jeremy nervously grits out, “I’m Rimmy Tim.”

  
  


Ryan throws his head back in laughter, causing the motorcycle to wobble a bit as he looks away from the road. Jeremy just leans forward and holds on in confusion. Ryan shoots over his shoulder, “Jeremy, you have fucking purple and orange hair!”

  
  


Jeremy starts sputtering out noises that aren’t words in indignation. After a few moments, he’s finally able to formulate a complete sentence, “Anyone could have purple and orange hair. Rimmy Tim is a pretty big deal!”

  
  


Not one to take Jeremy’s shit, Ryan laughs again, “Jeremy, you  _ just so happened _ to be on a business trip every time Vinewood Boulevard was shut down?”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


“You had a black eye when there was a news segment about a fist fight between the two crews.”

  
  


“Well-”

  
  


“You got punched in the face by the fucking Roosters!”

  
  


Jeremy leans back a little in mild annoyance. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of protecting his secret. Now, all along, Ryan had known? If not all along, for how long? How come he didn’t say anything?

  
  


After his moment of reflection and the initial annoyance fades, it makes a lot of sense. It’s honestly probably for the better. Not trying to get his hopes up, Jeremy lets out a long sigh, “So, you’re okay with it?”

  
  


“Once we get you back to your headquarters, I’ll show you just how okay with it I am.” 

  
  


Jeremy doesn’t even have to see his face to know that he has his stupidly smug smile. And it works anyway. They both cackle as they weave in between cars

  
  
  
  
  


In the coming months, people started to notice that a skull masked freak had joined the Fake AH crew. Who’s to say why he’s always in the same group as Rimmy Tim?


End file.
